Teenage Babysitters
by Skelakitty92
Summary: The class has to take home a fake baby to take care of for the day! Iruka thought it would be interesting to pair up the complete opposites...especially Naruto and Sasuke! ONESHOT! NARUSASU!
1. Chapter 1

The class was noisy with everyone talking amongst each other. Some were more loud than others; but it was okay since the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. Paper airplanes were being thrown into the air, while others simply crumpled theirs up to throw at other students. There were a handful who just sat there in silence while trying to ignore their surroundings, wishing they weren't even there. They just couldn't be bothered to deal with this amount of ruckus. Despite all of this, neither one of them knew what was in store for them today. It was no ordinary take notes and work on problems day. No...they were going to be assigned a special project to work on with a partner of the teacher's choice. That would explain what all the boxers were for, stacked neatly right next to the large desk.

Of course this caught everyone's attention as soon as they walked right through the door. What the heck was inside those boxes? Having such a strict teacher, all the students knew better than to touch something without his permission. Well...most of them that is. Some were just a bit slower than the others, which wasn't a problem for the most part. It only mattered when it caused a disruption to the entire classroom. But lately it was an everyday occurrence, where the teacher would have to stop what he was doing just to scold someone. It was highly frustrating and such a waste of precious time. It seemed to be from the exact same person every single day, which made it that much worse! And who was this obnoxious and loud person? Well...

"Hehehe! That's what ya get, bastard!" A blond-haired boy snickered as he grabbed another one of his pencil's, tossing it across the room to aim right at his rival. Since he has such a terrible aim, it ended up missing his target and hitting the pinkette sitting right next to him. She went from flirting with the most popular kid in the entire Academy, to standing up from her chair to glare right back at him; and oh the glare she gave him was absolutely terrifying. It caused him to take a few steps back, flinging his hands up in the air. One thing he absolutely hated, was being hit by his very own crush. She definitely didn't hold back when it came to him.

Sakura stalked over to him and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward. "The hell is your problem, you idiot?!" She snapped angrily at him. Okay he can be annoying towards anyone but her precious Sasuke. It was bad enough that the guy lost not only his entire clan, but his parents as well. Not to mention, his brother went all crazy and left to join the Akatsuki...the most dangerous criminal organization out there! Who wouldn't feel bad for the guy? He had everything, and lost it all just like that.

Naruto gulped as he stared into her bright green eyes. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! It wasn't supposed to hit you, I swear!" He quickly said.

Her eyes narrowed then as she gripped tighter onto his shirt, literally choking him now. "I don't want you hurting Sasuke-kun either!"

His mouth slowly turned into a frown at that. So it was okay if he got hurt, but not the almighty Uchiha? At least it was only a pencil! "It's not like he's bleeding or anything. The bastard looks perfectly fine to me!" He huffed out.

"I don't care. You better not do that again, or else I really will hit you!" Sakura threatened, before finally letting him go. Seriously, there was only so much of this guy she could take. What was his problem anyway? Must he pick fights with people all the damn time, especially with Sasuke? They were a team now! All three of them should be working together, not against each other.

The entire classroom went dead silent as all eyes were on the annoying blonde. Of course they were whispering things about him while rolling their eyes, shaking their heads in disappointment. Neither one of them wanted this kid in here to begin with. Nothing good ever came of him. But they all have to follow the rules and put up with him. His eyes saddened for a split second as he sat back down in his seat, which was of course, right next to Sasuke. As usual he just sat there with his chin in his hands, staring ahead at pretty much nothing. He wasn't phased by this in the slightest. It didn't help that he had Sakura constantly talking to him, being just as annoying as his other team mate.

Just then the door to the classroom opened, and in came Iruka. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, his shirt only halfway tucked in with his vest not even zipped up. It was obvious that he woke up too late to get properly ready. "Good morning class!" He greeted everyone with a small smile, while trying to fix himself up some more. Oh how he hated showing up into public looking like a slob! If it weren't for Kakashi making him have one too many drinks, he wouldn't have forgotten to set his alarm clock for today. What made it worse was that...he actually spent the night and woke up before him, and chose not to wake him up!

The brunette grabbed a kunai from his back pouch and twirled it around his finger. "Today I have a special project for you all. I already paired everyone up with a partner..." He said, waving a piece of paper in his other hand. Okay so he wasn't trying to start any fights or drama, but...some people just had to be paired up because they simply did not get along at all, and would make this experience that much more interesting; having to work with someone you either don't get along with or hate. He wondered how these specific pairs of people were going to pass this.

Turning around to pin it to the board behind him, he took a few steps to the side and gestured towards it. "I will not give you a different partner if you are not satisfied with the one I gave you. You are to work with this person and stay at the other's house for the night. Tomorrow, I expect you all to have what I give you in...perfect condition." He said, not wanting to say what it was yet. And so everyone formed a line to see who they were forced into working with. Some were happy, and others were kind of upset.

The room grew noisy very quickly as they grabbed their things to sit with their assigned partners. As for the last two who were just standing there staring at the list, they were both beyond shocked. It looked like Iruka had paired up the Academy's biggest genius and idiot together to work on this so called project. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw their reactions. Oh this was definitely going to be good...and it was only going to get better once he announces what they'll be doing together. "Naruto, Sasuke, go take your seats so that I can proceed with this..." He ordered.

The blonde however, wasn't going to give in so easily. How could he work with the person he hated the most? This just wasn't fair. "You did this on purpose Iruka-sensei!" he whined childishly, actually pouting now as he looked up at him. He already knew that their teacher was doing this on purpose.

Sasuke scoffed at this, already making his way back over to his seat. He for one wasn't about to stoop so low as to actually complain. They're just going to have to suck it up and do this project together. "Just don't get in my way, idiot..." he said with a smirk himself.

Naruto jabbed a finger at him. "Yeah right! You're the one who's gonna have to stay outta my way!" He shot right back at the Uchiha, just fuming now as he stomped over to him and sat down, moving his chair to the other side of the table. He wanted to distance them both as much as possible.

Iruka sighed at the two. Can't they ever just be nice towards each other, at least once in their life? He walked over to the boxes and begin cutting each one open. Inside were fake babies. They all had different eye, hair, and skin color. But even though they were just a doll, the details on them were very realistic looking. Not to mention they were heavier than your average doll on top of it. These weren't a toy for some little girl to play with! Something like this were made specifically for those who were planning on having children and wanted to learn how to raise a baby.

He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a baby, cradling it in his arms. As of right now it was completely naked. They were each going to be handed a bag of clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, and other necessities for it. "You all are going to be parents for a day! Just because it isn't real, doesn't give either of you the right to mistreat it. Act as if it is a real baby." he said while holding it up for everyone to see, supporting the neck with his hand.

The entire classroom fell silent for a good few minutes, while staring at the baby in their sensei's hands. Why the heck was he giving them this task at such a young age? It left everyone feeling very confused. Many questions swam in their minds, but still...no one said a word. They were all speechless. This couldn't really be happening, right? This had to be some sort of joke. But then again, Iruka never joked around like this. The look on his face was pretty serious, so this was no game. This was seriously going to be their project for the day.

Naruto was the first one to finally speak up. He bolted up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "This is stupid, Iruka-sensei! Why do we have to take care of a damn doll?!" he whined. The last thing he wanted, was to play around with a toy for the day. And to think, he planned on going to Ichiraku's after school. Now that was going to be ruined, since Sasuke had to tag along! No way was the Uchiha going to allow him to go there, especially since they had this going on now. And who's place were they going to stay at for the night exactly?

Now Sakura really wished that she had been partnered up with Sasuke! For the day, they could have acted like an actual family. But no, he got paired up with the biggest idiot in all of Konoha. To think, she got paired up with her own rival as well...Ino. Those two were going to fight a lot over this. She glared slightly at the blonde, and rolled her eyes in irritation. Already, she was dreading this quite a bit. No way was she going to actually stay over at her place! But this counted as their grade, so they were going to have to at least try their best and pass this thing. "Shut up, Naruto!" she sighed, yanking on his shirt to force him back down into his chair.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Anyway...these babies are programmed to cry, pee, and drink the formula that you will be getting in your accessory bag. And if I hear that any one of you were mistreating your own baby, then you will get a zero on this project; and some of you in here cannot afford to get a zero on this..." He looked at those specific students while he said this. This was a chance to boost up their own grades, and so they better not waste such a perfect opportunity in doing so.

Grabbing one of the boxes, he went over to each table and set down one baby down, along with its very own bag. "You also need to bathe these. So no, water will not ruin them. If you give your baby back to me with dirt on it, you will get knocked off points for it. Real babies have to be kept clean at all times, so this is a very important thing for you to do..." he explained. Still, it felt like at least one of them were going to be returned back actually broken...but from who? It could be from anyone, really. Of course some of the students were already snickering over this, like it was some sort of joke. Inhaling deeply, he just kept on passing these things out to the rest of the students.

Naruto took one good look at the baby on their table and carefully picked it up into his hands, before cradling it in his arms. "Neh Sasuke, he looks like us..." he grinned. It actually had a full head of black hair, and bright blue eyes...features that they both had. Surely that wasn't planned out! Iruka was just randomly handing them out. What luck this was.

Sasuke glanced over at the baby in the blonde's arms and blinked, a bored expression on his face. "...Hn." Was all he said. Give it to his annoying partner to actually be excited over something so little and unimportant. It was just a doll after all. He didn't plan on actually treating it like the real deal. If you dropped it, oh well. It's not a living thing. He really didn't want to waste his time in doing something so ridiculous. If it were up to him, he would be out at the training grounds, trying to get stronger so that he could take down his evil brother.

The blonde dug through the bag and pulled out some clothes, actually putting them onto their baby while they sat there. He laid it down across his lap while pulling a t-shirt over its head, followed by a pair of pants and tiny socks and shoes. Yup, it looked even more adorable now! "It's kinda heavy like the real thing, ttebayo! Here, you should hold it..." He held it out for the Uchiha to take, his grin widening.

Said Uchiha only stared blankly at the baby and casually shoved it away from him. "Get that thing out of my face, you idiot..." He grumbled, obviously not having it. One thing that he did have to admit, was that...the baby really did look like them. Why couldn't they have gotten a baby that looked like someone else?

Naruto huffed out in frustration at this. "Hey! I'm not gonna be taking care of this thing by myself, you bastard!" he snapped at him.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Oh really? I would like to see you make me do anything..."

"Why you..." he said, holding the baby closely to his chest again. "I don't want our baby to be fatherless!"

"..." The raven's eyes grew wide at this for a few seconds. Was he seriously volunteering to be the mother? Give it to him to do something so stupid such as that. But at the same time, it was kind of amusing. This actually made him chuckle slightly, a smirk spreading on his lips now. "Okay, _mother _Naruto..." he teased.

The blonde sputtered when he realized what had just happened. Nope, there was no fixing it now. It was too late to deny ever having said such a thing. "W-well at least I didn't abandon our son, you...you shitty father!" he said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature of you. Is that how you want to raise our child? I really hope he doesn't end up with your gross habits and annoying personality..." Sasuke said, raising a brow at him.

Naruto grit his teeth together. "Well I hope he doesn't end up with your cocky ass attitude either! Maybe it's a good thing that you won't be in his life!" he shot back at him with a slight smirk himself.

Iruka stared at them both with a strange expression on his face. Were they...seriously already arguing with each other already? And the way they were speaking, it was as if they were taking care of a real baby, talking about it's future and whatnot. He sweat dropped at this and chuckled nervously. "You guys, stop it. It won't end up with either of your habits or personalities, because it isn't an actual baby..." he reminded them.

"But Iruka-sensei, he's already being mean to our baby. He won't hold it!" he said, jabbing a finger at the raven.

He looked at Sasuke and raised a brow. Well this wasn't going like he planned it to. To be honest, he thought that the roles would have been switched, making him the caring and responsible mother, while Naruto being the slacker-type father. This was going to be even more interesting then he would it was going to be. "You need to at least hold the baby. You can't pawn it off onto your partner. Do not ruin your perfect grades over this..." he warned.

"...Tch. Fine, give it to me." Sasuke nearly growled while holding his hands out to it. His eye twitched with annoyance. He just wanted this to be over already.

Naruto pulled back and quickly shook his head. "Our baby isn't an _it_! Now...try again. What is our son...?" he asked.

Now his entire body twitched, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Just give me the damn baby already, or I'll beat the shit out of you..." he growled.

"ABUSE! I cannot allow our son around such an abusive father. I need to protect him from you..." Naruto said as he scooted his chair even further away from him.

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table so hard, that it caused their books to fall right off. "Damn it Naruto, you're testing my patience here! Don't make me rip it out of your arms, because I will..." he threatened lowly.

Naruto looked from the baby, and to his partner a few times, before finally giving in. "Alright, alright! Geez...but you better hold him properly, or else you'll cause his neck to snap..." He hesitated at first, but then finally, and very slowly, holding the baby out for him to take.

Sasuke yanked it from the blonde by it's feet and adjusted the baby so that it was also cradled in his arms. He sighed heavily, staring ahead of them. Yup...now he definitely felt ridiculous. "..."

The blonde gasped in horror, jabbing a finger at him. "I knew it! If that were a real baby, it probably would have been seriously injured, or worse, dead! Why the hell did I have to be partnered up with such an uncaring, selfish, idiot?!" he huffed out. Seriously, this was going to be a painstakingly long day for them both. He tapped his fingers impatiently while glaring at the Uchiha. If he were partnered up with Sakura, she would be a sweet, caring, and loving mother! He wouldn't have to put up with constantly having to worry over this baby.

* * *

Class was over with, and all the students were heading off to work on their projects for the day. They discussed on which house to spend the night at, and what they were going to do together as a 'family'. They even got a carrier to hold their baby in. That's why there were so many boxes stacked up. Luckily it was such a nice day out, so that they could at least do some outdoor activities with their assigned baby. Although, some of the villagers were giving the students strange looks as they walked on by, wondering what they were doing with a doll. But they just shrugged it off when they noticed a whole bunch of people with them, realizing it must have to with what was going on at the Academy.

Some were already taking their babies to an ice cream shop. One kid even proceeded to shove the ice cream in its face, making him laugh out loud like an idiot. Yup, that was one person who should never become a parent. His partner ended up taking the baby from him and walking off, trying to wipe away at its face. Some people just weren't taking this project seriously, and it's only been a few minutes since they were left alone to do this!

"I think it needs some of these..." Kiba trailed off, as he dug out a red marker and drew triangles on the baby's cheeks. "There we go! Now she officially looks like an Izuna..." he snickered. To him, he didn't see it as actually destroying the baby's appearance, but rather...helping making it look more like him, which was a lot better than just having a plain face. He held it up and gave a thumbs up.

Hinata just stared at him for a minute and sighed, shaking her head. "K-Kiba-kun, you really should be drawing on it. Iruka-sensei will knock off points for it..." She was going to have to wash the marker from its face once they get to his place. Yup, they agreed to going over there, since they both figured it would be awkward having a strict person, such as Hiashi there watching them. He would probably get upset that his daughter was playing with a doll, rather than training with all the other Hyuuga.

Certain people however, weren't walking alongside their partners. When class ended, some just up and left without a warning, disappearing completely. Of course, it was pretty obvious on who didn't want to be a part of this. "That fricken asshole!" Naruto hissed out while stomping his foot. Neither one of them could agree on who's house to stay at, so he was left alone once the bell rang. Never had he seen Sasuke run so fast before. "He thinks he can run away from his baby mama huh? I'll teach him a damn lesson he'll never forget..."

"Come on Ramen Jr., let's go pay daddy a nice little visit..." he smirked darkly to himself as he made his way back home. There, he packed some of his things into a bag that he would need for the night. Okay since Sasuke wasn't going to come over here, then he was going to go over there and surprise him. Now that he thought about it, he has never stepped foot inside the Uchiha's home. Despite this, he still knew where he lived. Looking around his apartment, that's when he realized that maybe...just maybe...there really wasn't enough room to fit one more person in here. It was way too dirty to have company over...

Naruto nuzzled the baby and kissed his cheek. "Your daddy may be a giant, stinky turd, but...at least you still have your mommy...~" he smiled at it. For once he was going to pass at something. This was his chance to improve on his grades! And oh he will definitely be filling Iruka in on everything that was going to be happening today. His rival was finally going to lose at something! This excited him to the extreme. So far it hasn't cried yet; but he knew that it was probably going to very soon here. That's why he needed to get over to Sasuke's right away!

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he grasped onto the carrier again and walked over to the door. "And if daddy doesn't want us there, then we will force our way in. Don't worry, I'm sure the bastard has a soft spot somewhere..." Okay he highly doubted that. But he often did wonder if Sasuke really did. Oh well, that wasn't something to think about at the moment. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he made his way on over to his rival's house. Never had he thought that he would actually be spending the night at Sasuke's! This was going to be way too weird for his liking.

Speaking of the Uchiha himself...

"Tch, what a day..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He kicked off his shoes and stepped inside, flipping on the light switch. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a tomato from his usual bowl of them and rinsed it with some water, before taking a bite of it. He was already planning on taking a long, soothing bath to relax him. A part of him knew it was wrong to stick this project onto the idiot, but damn...usually he just didn't like to acknowledge his very existence.

Just thinking about Naruto caused him to squeeze his tomato a bit too hard, causing it to pop in his hand. The insides exploded all over his shirt. He slowly looked down and inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out. One thing he absolutely hated, was being dirty. His house was completely spotless, not a spec of dust anywhere. Even his bed didn't have a single wrinkle in it, all his clothes perfectly folded and tucked away. Quickly stuffing the remains into his mouth, he stepped out and went into his bedroom to find a clean shirt to wear.

Sasuke grabbed a black tank top and slipped it on, changing into a different pair of white shorts. There, now he was completely clean! He grabbed a mop and a bucket of water on his way back into the kitchen to clean it up. He really couldn't see himself with a baby. They were dirty little human beings! Always puking, shitting in their diapers, and spitting up god knows what. Not to mention, they like to fling their food around. No, he wouldn't be able to handle that. He would be running around like a crazy person constantly.

Was this really worth ruining his grades over though? He has seen the inside of Naruto's apartment, and it was absolutely disgusting! A cockroach would probably crawl in his ear or mouth while he slept it was that bad. How could one live in such a dump? Hasn't he ever heard of a trash can? Also...how old were some of those empty ramen cups? He was pretty sure that there was probably mold in some of those. Just thinking about all of that made him cringe slightly.

But damn was Naruto happy to have been given this assignment. "He really was acting as thought it were a real baby..." he muttered, staring blankly at the floor. It was strange, because...for someone who has never even met his own parents, that idiot sure was holding that thing properly. And here he thought he would bitch and moan about this. But no...it was the complete opposite of that. Why must he be so confusing all the time?

"...!" The sound of his front door opening made him jump a little, the mop in his hand falling to the ground. How did he forget to lock it? Grabbing a nearby kitchen knife, he slowly made his way over to the entryway to see who it was. "...-"

"Ya can't get rid of me that easily!~" Naruto chuckled as he set the carrier down to take his jacket off, tossing it onto the ground. His eyes scanned his surroundings and whistled. "Whew. This place is even bigger on the inside..."

Sasuke lowered his hand, letting it rest against his side when he saw who it was. He looked down, and then back up. "What are you doing here? And do not throw your shit all over the place!" he grunted. Not even a minute has passed by, and already he was dirtying up his own house. Well he wasn't going to tolerate that one bit.

"Geez, where am I supposed to put it?" Naruto asked, as he bent over to pick it back up, trying to find a place to set it on. That's when he saw one of Sasuke's jackets hanging on a hook on the nearby wall, and went over to set it right next to his. Okay, so this place was way too clean for his liking. You could practically eat off of the floors they were that sanitary. This however, didn't surprise him one bit.

"Oh yeah, the baby and I are moving in for now! Where will our room be?" he asked, placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke smacked the hand from his shoulder and scoffed. "Who says I'm going to let you stay here? I can easily kick your ass out. Want me to prove it to you?" he threatened, his expression darkening a bit.

"The hell is your problem? You can't even get along with me for just one day?" Naruto bit out angrily. Well, it looked like he really was hated by him...and by a lot! He grabbed the carrier and shoved past him, going over to the couch to sit down. Looking around the living room for a good minute, he noticed that there was a portrait of Sasuke's family hanging up on the wall. His mother, father, and even his brother! He found himself staring at it for longer than he should have.

Following his gaze, Sasuke felt his glare slowly vanishing. It was one of the very few things that he had left of his family. And unfortunately, he had no photos of just his parents alone. Plus, he liked to remember the old Itachi...all the old memories of them both, up until right before the massacre. He himself fell silent for a while as he thought of what to say next. The person he least expected to ever step foot in his house, was sitting before him and looking at all of his things. It felt like his very own privacy was being invaded...and he hated it.

Naruto looked back and looked him up and down. "Wow, you change fast. And finally you're wearing something that doesn't have that ridiculous high collar! Doesn't that get annoying to move around in?" he curiously asked. But before he could receive an answer from him, the baby next to his feet began to cry...and oh was it loud.

Sasuke just stared at it. "Shut it up..." he demanded emotionlessly. He didn't even want to be a part of this! At this point, he could give a shit less if it ruined his oh so perfect grades.

"Urgh, you're so mean! How can you just stand there and ignore your child's cries? You are the worst father ever!" Reaching into the carrier, Naruto carefully picked up the baby and began to rock it in his arms. This obviously wasn't a hard task to do. It could be worse. They could be dealing with a real baby here.

"...Why the heck are you so eager to do this? Before when Iruka first dumped this project onto us, you were complaining about it. And now you're in awe over a doll..." Sasuke said, leaning against the couch and folding his arms.

Bright blue eyes closed as he thought about that question, and how to answer it. When the opened back up, they only focused on the baby in his arms. A part of him really did wish it was the real thing...as crazy as that sounded. "Because...I don't know what it's like to have a family. This is probably the closest I will ever get to having one of my own, so I decided hey, why not? It'll probably be fun." He answered honestly.

"..." Sasuke fell silent upon hearing the blonde explain all of this. Of course, for someone who didn't even know what it was like to have parents or a sibling, those thoughts and feelings were completely normal. He always seemed to forget that this person he hated has been alone from the very beginning. At least he got to have his family for a while. He got to know what it was like to love and to be loved like that. His meals were always prepared for him, his clothes washed and got tucked into bed every night. Plus, he had a brother who taught him many things. Up until that night, he was never alone. He had everything! And then just like that...he lost it all.

"I see. So...have you named it?" He quietly asked. If Naruto really was serious about this that much, then he would pick out the proper name for it.

"Oh, I definitely did!" Naruto replied with a huge grin spreading across his face. He turned around to face the Uchiha and chuckled.

"...What's with the stupid look?" he asked, blinking at him.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I named our beautiful son here Ramen Jr., do you like it?" He asked, reaching into the carrier for its blue blanket. Acting as though it was cold, he wrapped it up like a little burrito and huggled it.

"...You...named our son _Ramen Jr.?!_" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Give it to such a moron to name a baby after his favorite food! Now he was really glad that this wasn't a real baby they were dealing with, other wise he would feel very sorry for it.

He snorted at Sasuke's reaction. "Well we're definitely not naming him Tomato Jr.! That would just sound stupid..."

"And you think Ramen Jr. doesn't?" Sasuke snapped, reaching over to snatch the baby from him. It dangled in his hand as he just held onto one of its feet, letting it sway back and forth upside down. This however, caused it to cry even louder. The blanket slipped off of it and landed onto the floor. He then proceeded to whack his partner alongside the head.

"H-hey that hurt! And watch it, you're holding him wrong!" Naruto practically shrieked as he quickly shot his hands out to take the baby back from him, but Sasuke was too quick and took a few steps back, getting further away from him.

"We're going to give it a real name, okay? No son of mine is going to be named after some nasty dried up noodles that ruin your health..." Sasuke said as he adjusted the baby, holding it up with both of his hands without even supporting the head. This caused it to fall back, the cries only growing that much louder now.

"You're so abusive towards our son!" Naruto cried out as he hopping over the couch and lunched at him. They both fell onto the floor with a loud thud, the baby flying out of the Uchiha's arms and landing into the other room, literally sliding across the hardwood floor and hitting its head against the kitchen table.

Naruto quickly stood up and ran after it. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He screamed in horror, picking it up into his arms. Luckily there wasn't a mark in it...yet. He went over to his bag and pulled out the bottle of formula, placing the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth. And surprisingly, the liquid was actually going inside of it! Wow, it really could consume liquids like an actual baby.

He sniffled then as tears rolled down his tanned cheeks. "Look what your mean daddy did to you..." he said, placing multiple kisses onto its forehead.

Sasuke stood back up and brushed at his clothes, rolling his eyes at the sight before him. "I'll make dinner while you think of a much better name for it..." he grumbled, stalking back into the kitchen. Well he couldn't get rid of that annoying pest now. He really was here for the night. Actually, now that he thought of it...he has never had a sleepover before.

"You're not even gonna ask if I'm okay? I want a divorce...and half of everything you own!" He yelled out to him from in the living room. Seriously, why couldn't the bastard just cooperate just this once? It's not like it was going to kill him or anything. But no...his pride was on the line, and he couldn't afford to ruin that. Oh what a lovely night this was going to be...

* * *

The air was filled with the delicious smell of food cooking. It has been comfortably silent for the past two hours while Sasuke stayed in the kitchen to cook. He wasn't making anything special just because he had a guest over. Well...that wasn't what he was trying to do, that is. It looked like it just ended up happening without him even noticing. Naruto took it upon himself to find his way to the room he will be staying in...which is the same room as his rival's. All the other doors were locked, as if he were hiding something. This was the only room that he could actually walk into. But there was no way he was going to actually share a room with the guy!

Naruto walked over to the bed and set his bag down on it, sighing. It looked so inviting right now, but damn...it was perfectly made! If he messed it up, then surely he was going to be murdered by the Uchiha himself. Not to mention his room smelled pretty good. This caused him to curse under his breath. That was something he definitely did not want to think about! This was his rival for crying out loud. He's supposed to hate him damn it! Surprisingly there weren't red and white fans plastered all over the place. Just one on his bedroom door, and another on one side of his wall.

It was a shame that such a huge place hosted only one person. And to think, there use to be an entire family living here at one point. He wondered which room Sasuke's parents were murdered in. That wasn't exactly a question he should be asking him though. No need to make him feel uncomfortable during his stay here. He knew better than to bring up the family that was murdered in this very home all those years ago. His hand trailed along a kunai that was placed on the dresser. It looked old and worn out. He wondered who this belonged to. Was it Itachi's...? Or...was it a kunai that was given to Sasuke from him? "..."

"What are you doing in here?" An irritated voice was suddenly heard from the entryway. There stood Sasuke, who had his glare fixated on the blonde. He didn't like having people in his bedroom. It was a huge invasion of his privacy...the one place that he wanted to keep to himself.

Naruto jumped a little and quickly turned around, smiling nervously at him. "T-this was the only room that was open. I don't know where I'll be sleeping tonight, so...I decided to chill in here until dinner is ready..."

Sasuke's glare only deepened at this. He couldn't allow this person in any of the other rooms. "You'll be sleeping on the couch, idiot."

"I am not an idiot! And hey, are you really going to force the mother of your child to sleep on that uncomfortable ass couch?!" he snapped, walking up to him and getting right in his face.

He shoved Naruto away from him, but then grabbed onto his shirt and literally pulled him out of the room. "My decision is final. I am not sharing a bed with you, now drop it..."

Naruto stumbled slightly, before spinning around to look back at him. The door to his room was shut and then locked, just like all the rest of them. His lips slowly formed into a frown then. "...I've never had a sleepover before, or let alone been to one..." he mumbled.

Sasuke paused, his hand still on the doorknob. He could hear the hurt in the blonde's voice. Was this really that important to him? But then again, there was a reason why he was so annoying...and it was because he had no friends to spend his time with. "Tch. Will it make you shut up if I agree to it?" he grumbled.

His entire face lit up at this. He happily nodded his head, placing his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders. "It would! It's just for one night. Please?" he asked, giving him the old puppy dog eyes.

The Uchiha stared blankly into those bright blue eyes of his. How the hell could someone's eyes be that fricken blue in the first place? Finally, he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But I swear if you touch me, I am kicking you off the bed. You can enjoy the cold, hard floor for all I care. Also, dinner is ready..." He turned around and walked off, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"...Wait up!" Naruto ran after him and swung an arm around his shoulders. "So what did ya make? It smells so good!" And to prove his point, his stomach growled loudly.

Simply shrugging out of the hold, Sasuke gestured toward the table that was filled with food. "I just made chicken katsu, along with some steamed vegetables and rice..." he replied.

"...No ramen?" He walked over to the table and looked down at the food. It really did smell good.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What made you think that I would even think about making such a repulsive food?"

Just then the sound of their baby crying filled the kitchen. It looked like they couldn't sit down and enjoy their meal quite yet. First, they needed to take care of this little problem. Dark eyes bore into it's face for a good minute, before reaching into the carrier. "Will you shut up already?" he grunted, placing a hand over it's mouth. It dulled down the sound of it, which was actually nice.

Naruto punched him in the shoulder. "You do not cover a crying baby's mouth! Gosh, you really are terrible at this. Give him to me!" He ripped him out of his partner's arms and set him down onto the table, taking his pants off. And when he pulled back the diaper, he noticed how wet it was. Damn, whatever that liquid stuff was, it literally smelled like shit. "He made a poopy..."

"...A poopy? Must you always talk like a child?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at him. He went over to grab the bag that was given to them and pulled out the wipes, along with a clean diaper.

"Wow, you're actually helping for once..." Naruto muttered, shoving the dirty diaper in his face. "Now throw this away." he demanded.

"C-can you not shove that in my face?!" Sasuke hissed out while backing away a little. He grabbed the dirty diaper and quickly tossed it into the garbage bin. "And why are you doing this next to the food?"

"I think you're the one who is whining now..." He wiped the baby clean and slapped on a freshly new diaper. It was a good thing that Iruka showed them how to do this properly, or else it would have to go around the house naked, while peeing on everything.

"Whatever. Just sit down and eat already..." the raven said as he took his seat at the table, grabbing his own food. This better not get wasted, or else he'll cram it down that idiot's throat himself!

Sitting down across from him, Naruto set the baby onto his lap and took a big whiff of the food in front of him. "You're going to make a nice wife someday..." he teased.

"...Do you want to starve?" Dark eyes narrowed into slits as he looked up at him. Being called a wife was something he wasn't going to tolerate. "Besides...you're the mother here. So basically _you _fail at being the wife..."

"Sasukeeeee..." He bit out lowly with a glare himself. This only earned the usual 'hn' from the bastard, which meant that the conversation was over with. And with that, they both ate in silence. Being the garbage gut that he is, he took a few helping without even asking. It was just too good to resist! But this was just another thing that Sasuke was better at...and it pissed him off to no end.

* * *

None of the delicious food ended up going to waste. And to think, the two of them actually worked together in cleaning up the kitchen! It wasn't easy at first, but finally after a while they got the hang of it. The baby did end up crying right when they were in the middle of doing the dishes. And Sasuke, being the inexperienced parent that he is, grabbed it with his wet, soapy hands. This caused it to actually slip right out of his hold and fall onto the ground. Now it definitely had a scuff mark right on the very top of its head. He just shrugged it off and went to finish up with the dishes, not even bothering to pick it up off of the floor! Luckily Naruto was there to take care of it...and oh was he mad.

After that whole ordeal, they went outside in the backyard to pick some vegetables in the garden. To think, a twelve year old had such a beautiful looking garden! It was well kept, and had such perfect looking fruits and vegetables growing from it. Not to mention, there was even a flower garden in the very corner by the fence. When asked what they were, the Uchiha simply stated they were his mother's favorites. He grows them every year in honor of her. It was in the exact same spot where they have always been, for as long as he could remember. Even coming out here to water them, fond memories of those times would pop up into his mind.

Of course those oh so sweet thoughts were shattered, when he saw Naruto literally reach in and pull a few of them out of the ground. He couldn't remember a time where he hit the blonde so hard in the entire time that he has known him. To him, it didn't matter of people went through his garden...but do never touch the flowers! Those were not meant to be picked. Once they're plucked out like that, they die...and he didn't want them to die! These were supposed to be for his mother, and no one else.

It was night time now, and they were both getting ready for bed. Sasuke chose to wear blue pajama bottoms that had small Uchiha symbols all over, following by a black t-shirt. Normally he would sleep completely naked, but tonight he had to actually share his bed with someone else...unfortunately. It was hard for him to sleep with something clinging to his body. Once running a comb through his dark spikes and brushing his teeth, he pulled the covers back and paused. His eyes locked onto bright blue ones for a few minutes, his expression going blank. "...What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto, who was already getting into the bed with just his boxers on, looked up at him and blinked. "Going to bed? I thought that's what we were doin..." He said.

"We are. But you're not seriously climbing into _my _bed like that, are you?" Sasuke really didn't want to argue with him right now. He was exhausted, and just fed up with his very presence.

He looked down at himself and tugged at the green boxers with orange swirls on them. "What's wrong with that I am wearing?"

"Because they're boxers, you moron. You didn't even change into a clean pair, since you refused to get ready in the bathroom..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Naruto just hopped into the bed then, not giving a shit about all of that. "Well it's hot, and my pajama's are too warm to wear!"

Sasuke felt a vein throb in his forehead. He seriously wanted to punch him in that stupid looking face of his! Inhaling deeply, he slowly let it all out, trying to remain calm. As if he wanted his things to get broken. "Make sure to keep extra distance away from me then. I don't want to even feel your body heat, got it?"

"Yes, yes I get it already! Just get your moody ass in the bed already..." he mumbled, lying back against the soft pillows.

"..." Finally giving in, the Uchiha slipped underneath the warm covers and got comfortable. He turned over onto his side so that he was facing away from the blonde and reached over to turn off the lamp. It would be awkward to say goodnight, right? So he just closed his eyes. Well...tried to that is. When he felt the bed shift, he turned his head to see that Naruto was actually leaving the bed. Where the heck was he going?

"I forgot to say goodnight to Ramen Jr.! What parent doesn't tuck their own child into bed at night?" He carefully picked up the baby from its carrier and went back over to the bed, sitting down. He cradled him in his arms, stroking at its cheek with his index finger.

A dark brow rose at the very sight before him. Why was he trying to stroke at hard plastic? This guy was even weirder than he thought he was. Who knew that someone so irresponsible and clumsy would actually be so good in taking care of a doll? "Are you going to snitch me out to Iruka?" he asked, a slight smirk spreading on his lips now.

Naruto locked his gaze onto the raven's for a brief moment, before looking back down at the baby in his arms. "Well you haven't done one single good thing for him! Not only did you pick our son up by the feet and slap a hand over his mouth, but you dropped him twice. Look at his head Sasuke. If this were a real baby, he would be dead! Is that how you're going to treat your children someday?!"

"...Tch. I think by then I will know what to do. We're only kids after all. I don't need to worry about baby stuff until I'm an adult and married. I definitely won't be stuck with you, that's for sure!" It was a good thing that they were both guys, making it impossible to actually have children together...not that they would want to anyways. They would never be that close to each other.

"Look, just try holding him properly once. It's not that hard, really..." He said, reaching out to yank at Sasuke's t-shirt. "Come on, sit up already!" He demanded.

"Urgh, Naruto. Do not tug at me! I don't want to hold a damn doll..." Sasuke was a stubborn person, and refused to do something he didn't feel comfortable doing.

"Just this once at least? It's all I'm askin for. If you do it, then...I promise not to tell Iruka what all went down today. I'll tell him that we both equally took care of him, I promise..." And this was coming from someone who never broke a promise!

Sasuke fell silent for a few seconds while he thought about that one. This was his chance to turn things around. By doing this simple task, he would be able to pass the project. "Hn. You're lucky I want to actually pass..." He slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard, holding his arms out toward him.

"Yay! I knew you would change your mind. You may be a bastard, but you have some good in ya..." The blonde said with pure excitement. He placed the baby into his partner's awaiting arms, and then pulled back to give him some space.

Now that he was holding the baby the correct way, he wasn't sure on what to do next. Thinking of all the times that Naruto held him, he brought the baby closer to his chest and just stared down at him. Being this close to it, he could really see what it looked like. Those eyes were almost as bright as the idiot in front of him; but the hair...it was just like his. It almost seemed like the perfect combination of qualities between the two. The two colors clashed beautifully together. This was something he could not admit out loud though.

"It really is a good thing you're not a chick, otherwise this child would be highly disappointing to me. What is an Uchiha without the Sharingan?" He smirked to himself.

"Bastarrrrrrrd..." Naruto growled out through clenched teeth.

"But then again, I wouldn't sleep with you anyways. No matter the gender, you would still be just as equally annoying and disgusting..." He continued to tease, actually grabbing the baby's hand now and holding it in his own. "You don't want to come out of someone like that, trust me..."

"I...I can't believe you! How dare you fill our son's head with such nonsense?! And here I thought you would actually act like a descent human being. Looks like I was wrong..." He huffed out in pure frustration.

Sasuke's smirk only widened at this. It was always amusing teasing the shit out of him. "Relax. Your loud voice is going to make it cry..." He handed the baby over to Naruto, and then laid back against the bed.

"Hmph! I'm going to feel very sorry for your future children. They're gonna like their uncle Naruto way better than you!" He placed him back into the carrier and crawled into the bed, facing toward the Uchiha. He reached out to jab him in the side.

Flinching, he quickly smacked the hand away from him. "I said do not touch me. Do you want to sleep on the floor that badly?"

"...No." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nodded, and then turned away from him again, throwing the covers over his head. "Then go to sleep already."

"..." And that was that. Neither one of them said another word as they both focused on trying to get some sleep. Today was definitely a long one. At least it was finally at an end, which meant no more having to spend so much time with each other. Who knew that two people could actually bicker with one another so much in just a short period of time? They were truly rivals, but at the same time...best friends. It was just that neither one of them wanted to admit that quite yet. They were still so very young, after all, and they still had a lot more growing up to do.

* * *

The time on the clock read "2:36", and everything was completely silent. For being such strong rivals towards each other, they were sure being close now while they slept in a rather...tight embrace. Naruto hugged the raven from behind, with his face pressed against his warm back. It was as if he were clinging onto life itself. And of course, he was drooling on top of it. Sasuke's shirt was soaked in the blonde's saliva. It was a good thing that he was in such a deep sleep, that he didn't even notice any of this. As a matter of fact...he was actually comfortable like this! His face was snuggled up into the pillow, his sleeping face looking calm and relaxed.

And it would have stayed this way, if the baby hadn't decided to go off at such a random time like this. The loud sound of its cries filled the room, only getting louder the longer it waited. It hiccupped, stopped, and then went back to crying. It looked like Sasuke wasn't the heavy sleeper, but rather Naruto. A grunt escaped the Uchiha as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. And he just lye there while they adjusted to the darkness. Once being able to see around his room better, he shifted slightly.

But something was wrapped around his waist.

"..." His head turned to look right at Naruto. Yup, this was definitely an awkward and uncomfortable position he was in right now. He casually shoved him away from his body with both his hands and feet, almost knocking him off of the bed altogether. It looked like he couldn't hear that thing going off at all. He didn't even flinch just now! "...Why is my shirt wet?" The very thought of what had really happened caused him to literally cringe. He was sitting in that moron's saliva. Never has he taken a shirt of so quickly before.

"Tch. Guess I have no choice..." Sasuke pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the bed, slowly standing up and stretching a bit. Being woken up this late at night made him want to rip that stupid doll into pieces and burn its remains. It was very tempting, and would be an easy thing to do. But no! He really did need to pass this project, as much as he hated it. His eyes bore into the carrier as he just stood there for a minute. He was seriously losing sleep over this.

He picked the baby up into his arms and walked over to the window, peering out into the night sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight, so you could see all of the bright stars that shone beautifully. A cool breeze could be felt, pushing the dark locks back and out of Sasuke's face. Was this how his older brother felt while holding him like, back when he was just this little? Sure there wasn't much comparison. But...he once fit in Itachi's arms like this. He was once loved by him. Received kisses, and hugs from him. He didn't remember the times he spent while being a baby, but he could pretty much guess how they went.

His eyes closed while thinking back to those times spent with Itachi. A part of him still hopes that the whole massacre was only a nightmare, and that he would wake up at any moment now. Deep down he wanted to refuse that his own brother could really do something like that! To just sit there and lie about everything...it was too much to think about most of the time, so he always tried to keep himself busy.

When he opened his eyes back open, he stared down at the doll that was lying in his arms. And for the very first time, he didn't look at it with anger or irritation...but with a soft expression. He was starting to believe Naruto's words in actually being a crappy father someday. It made him feel weary of starting his own family in the future. But having children wasn't on his mind right now, and it wouldn't be for a long time.

_'I have no idea where I will be all of those years down the road. So far no one has caught my interest...' _He thought to himself. All of the girls who had a crush on him, were ones he couldn't return the feelings for. They were way too clingy and persistent...and kind of creepy at times. It was bad enough that his very own team mate follows him around all over the place. Couldn't any of them get the hint and leave him alone?

His deep thoughts were interrupted when he felt something wrap around his waist. "Wait, don't pull away yet." He heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear. It was obvious on who it was. But...wasn't he just asleep a few minutes ago? He didn't even make a single sound, so what woke him up?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke mumbled, staring ahead. His hold on the baby tightened as he grew irritated.

Naruto laid his chin on the raven's shoulder, peering down at the baby. "Neh, just then...you looked the complete opposite of a bastard with a stick shoved up your ass..."

"Naruto-" He began to protest, but was quickly silenced right away.

"I've never seen that look on your face before. Watching you stand there at the window while holding a baby in your arms...it was definitely something..." He admitted.

"..." Sasuke was curious to know how he looked just then. It must have been an expression he has never showed anyone before. He was too lost in his own thoughts to even realize what was going on around him. He was literally stuck in his very own world. Also, when did this thing stop crying anyways? He didn't even notice until now! Looks like it can stop crying by just holding it.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this. I actually value my life, you know..." The blonde knew that if he told anyone of this, he would get quite the beating. His hands interlocked together as he refused to let go yet, pressing his body closer against the other's warm body.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this. What the heck was going on? There wasn't even an inch of distance between them, their bodies literally molding together! This...closeness was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like people touching him, so he especially didn't like hugs or kisses, or when people grabbed at him. He was the type of person who loved his space a lot...probably too much at that. Right now, he was speechless! "..."

Naruto was smiling now as he continued to speak. "Thank you for letting me stay here and eating your delicious food, Sasuke! You may be a stubborn asshole, who thinks he's the shit and all, but...you can be a nice guy when you want to be!"

"...I swear, I'm going to rip your arms off-" Sasuke however, was cut off when he felt a pair of soft, wet lips press against one of his cheeks. Not knowing how to react, he became frozen, not uttering a single word. His eyes sort of glossed over...

"I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke..." Finally pulling away, he went back over to the large bed and crawled into his side of it.

"..." Sasuke, very slowly, raised his hand up to touch the spot where he was kissed. It was still a little wet, but that's not what bothered him. It was the fact that, him of all people actually went in and did that to him! Didn't he hate his guts? This all left him feeling really confused now. What was the true meaning behind that kiss? Was it just a joke? No, no it wasn't! The look on that idiot's face said it all! All of these thoughts left him feeling flustered. A light blush dusted the Uchiha's pale cheeks, showing just how embarrassed he was.

"...Idiot." He muttered to himself, while walking over to the carrier to set the baby down. His eyes strayed over to the blonde who was snuggled underneath the covers, just the tip of his spiky hair poking out through the top. That's when his heart began to beat faster in his chest. What the heck was going on? He has never felt these things before. Was this all because of one stupid kiss? It didn't even count, it wasn't on the lips!

_'Yeah, I've seen a different side to you as well...Naruto.' _He thought, before tearing his gaze away from him to get back into bed as well. At first he just laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. But after a while, he turned over onto his side to face the blonde. Judging by the rhythm of his breathing, it was obvious that he had already fallen asleep. Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pulled it down, just enough to expose his face. The way his hair fell in front of his eyes, and the way his lips were parted, just...

That's when Sasuke found himself actually leaning in closer, and closer toward the blonde. He didn't stop until their lips were just inches away from each other's. It was so easy. He just needed to move just a little bit more, and they would kiss! But at the last second he chickened out. He pulled away from him and quickly turned over onto his other side, burying his face into his pillow. Now he was just acting ridiculous! He looked back at him once more and sighed, reaching out to fix his hair. "...Goodnight, Naruto." He whispered.

Yeah, maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. A quick question

Okay so I have a question to ask. I see quite a few people really love this story, which was something I didn't expect to happen. I only wrote this as a request for a close friend of mine, and she said to only make it a oneshot. But...I feel as though it can't just end like that, you know? It really should be continued. I just need to know how to go about doing this...

Should I just have it where they take care of the baby some more? Or...should I have Naruto become depressed because he misses taking care of it with his best friend, and then later on turns into MPreg? I am definitely comfortable with writing that, since I uh...kind of have a separate account on here specifically for MPreg stories. If you want the name of that account, just PM me and I will tell you my username for it ^^ It's a LOT more popular than this account and has more stories.

So which is it? Just take care of the fake baby a little while longer? Or turn it into an MPreg multi-chapter story?


End file.
